Once Upon a Red Night
by Carlisle's Tua Cantante
Summary: The night had been stained red with my blood and the scars ran deep. I wanted to run away, hide from the past that so defied who I was. But fate had other things in mind for me. Emily/Edward


Carlisle's Tua Cantante: This idea popped into my head after I was on my myspace RPG Emily Young account. I am a part of this group called The Forbidden Fruit and I'm their Emily. Anyways, I was really bored and this Edward posted a bulletin asking for picture comments and he'd comment back. Well I decided to be nice and post a comment on his picture. He commented back and it started off very innocently. Then it became more I guess flirtatious. It was like Emily and Edward were having this secret affair. It became the basis for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Preface

"Your scent is purely different from the rest. Intoxicating, I don't know what else I can do. "Edward said cupping my face in his marble hand. He traced the scars that disfigured one side of my face. He traced them slowly and carefully with his smooth alabaster hand. His other hand wrapped itself around my waist and he smiled crookedly at me. He began tracing the outline of my face and then taking my copper skinned hand in his hand. Edward's wedding band and my engagement shined brightly through the rain-filled clouds that loomed over our heads.

We turned our attention to the rings. My ring was so simple. It was a silver band that held a one carat diamond ring. While Edward's was a simple gold band that glistened like new. They served as reminders of who we were promised to, Bella and Sam. Sam was supposed to be my other half. I was his imprint, the one who I gave my word that I would stay by his side forever. Sam had left my cousin Leah for me just a few weeks after our meeting and soon after that we got into an argument that ended up in my disfigurement.

Bella was the one Edward was promised to, the one that he had promised to protect forever. He risked his entire being for her more than once. Bella was at the center of his world. Bella was everything he had wanted in a partner. Wasn't she? She was his Tua Cantante? His blood singer, was she still all of these things? She was beautiful and un disfigured unlike me. She was the complete opposite of me too. She had pale skin while mine was a deep copper. Her hair was a chocolate dark brown while mine was the color of a crow's wings. Bella's eyes were a soft brown while mine were a stormy brownish grey.

Yet here Edward stood in the place of where Sam should have been and I stood in the place of where Bella should be. I was betraying Sam and he was betraying Bella. Bella would give her life for Edward. Just like Sam would give his life for me. Then I began to question everything, the fact that I was imprinted to Sam, the fact that I had hurt my cousin Leah in the process of his imprint, the fact that I was also hurt in the process. I lost my best friend, my sister and confidant the moment Sam told me about his love for me.

I betrayed her in the most hurtful possible way. I had heard about how Edward had hurt Bella when he had left to keep her safe. She had nearly committed suicide for him.

The heavy clouds looming over our heads ready to burst and shower us, but it didn't matter. Edward wrapped his other hand around my waist and pulled me closer. It was then that the rain began to fall. Slow moving droplet began to fall on us in a torturous manner. I heard the clink of the water hit our engagement rings. Edward dropped let go of my hand and began to trace the outline of my face before placing my face in between his stone hands.

He looked straight into my eyes as if searching for a window into my soul. My heart pounded in my chest loudly and I'm certain he heard it. I placed my hands on his rain soaked chest staring at them on it. The rain had begun to soak my crow black hair to its core. My thin black off the shoulder top was completely soaked along with my denim washed jeans. The rain completely soaked Edward's dark grey button up shirt.

I was here because both of us had been questioning the solidity of our relationships. Edward was questioning his marriage with Bella while I had been questioning my engagement to Sam. It began to click in my head that perhaps it was just the werewolf side of Sam that loved me. That alone was good enough for me to question the integrity of our relationship. Edward found me on the forest floor of a forest far from La Push. My hair was wild and matted and I had cuts on the other side of my face. I don't remember how long I had been walking until I finally collapsed. Edward found me, laying there almost motionless with twigs in my hair. Edward sat down on the forest floor and I looked over at him and stared into his wheat colored eyes. I lay there and he sat there waiting for me to say something. Though I was pretty sure he could read my mind. Then after what seemed like an eternity. We began to talk. It was then on that we began this relationship.

Edward continued to stare at me smiling and one hand had dropped from my face and his hand was cupping my chin up. My breathing had almost stopped and I was completely speechless.

"Edward…" I let out in a breath. My hands were on his chest and I looked down at them before looking up at him. I closed my eyes while Edward rested his hand on my cheek. Then almost in a very slow torturous way, Edward pressed his lips against mine and my world exploded in pure bliss. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and he pulled me closer if that was even possible.

Nothing else mattered in that moment. Sam, my engagement and the imprint, that all just seemed to melt away. Edward surprised me by deepening the kiss and I titled my head allowing him better access into my mouth. The rain was falling down our faces in rivers but that didn't seem to matter as Edward fiercely kissed me as if his very being depended on it and I kissed him back with the same fierceness.

It was in that moment of bliss that I realized.

I was in love with Edward Cullen…..

Carlisle's Tua Cantante: It's finished! The preface to the first ever Edward/Emily fan fiction! I was thinking of making chapter 1, the preface but in Edward's point of view. But that's up for you guys to decide. Do you want me to write this preface in Edward's point of view or just post chapter 1? I want reviews! Much love!


End file.
